Between White Sheets
by Dingbat142001
Summary: Oneshot. How she ended up with him, was one of life’s mysteries.


**Title: **Between White Sheets

**Rating:** FRT  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Just the idea.  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Summary**: How she ended up with him, was one of life's mysteries.

* * *

The November wind blew the coloured, fall leaves around as the warm, New York sun drifted into the room of the sleeping couple. While all of New York was starting their busy, hectic day, the pair put off the day to rest for a few extra minutes of sleep and alone time. 

A passing car's horn woke him up first. He was glad he woke up first. He enjoyed watching her sleep. She was so beautiful and peaceful. Every morning he would lie in bed, watching her. And every morning he would ask himself the same question. 'How could someone so perfect have fallen for me?'

The answer wasn't that difficult. She always kept reminding him of his amazing smile, his dedication to work, and loyalty to his friends. If he didn't see himself as 'a catch', she did. That was good enough for him.

* * *

Rolling over, he looked at her. Her silky hair was messed up and she had absolutely no make-up on. He actually believed she was more beautiful without it. Her mouth was slightly open; as her upper-body moved up and down with ever breath she took. 

The thin, white sheet that covered her, moved slightly whenever she breathed. Her back was now exposed, revealing nothing but bare, cream coloured skin.

As he lifted himself up with his elbows, the sheet that covered him fell carelessly, revealing a well toned chest and muscular arms. He moved daintily as possible to not disturb her, as he leaned towards her.

He gently moved her shoulder length hair away from her face. Bending his head down, he trailed soft, butterfly kisses over her shoulder blades, and the nape of her neck.

He was torn between showering her in kisses, or letting her sleep. He decided against waking her up, as he knew he would later feel her wrath, seeing they still didn't have to wake up for twenty more minutes. So he leaned back and waited.

* * *

His eyes began to wander as he looked at the shapes and the placement of objects in the room. 

As usual, clothing covered the floor of the master bedroom. Her caramel coloured blouse, and dark, grey slacks, placed haphazardly amonghis light, blue dress shirt, and dark, blue pants.

Small figurines were neatly placed in between crime and forensic books on the Mahogany bookshelf across the room, while photographs of friends, family, and co-workers lined a small TV cabinet.

One photograph in particular, on his bedside table, caught his attention.

It was of them.

* * *

Choosing to ignore his side of the photograph, he focused his eyes on her. She was simply wonderful. Her hair was neatly put up in a crisscrossed pattern upon her head. A white, spaghetti strap gown hung to every magnificent curve of her body. Her smile was the same as it usually was. One part coy, one part wicked, one part mischievous, and one part innocent. Her smile radiated from her eyes as they contrasted with a midnight blue background. 

A slight shift in the mattress, and a left arm draped over his chest, broke him out of his trance. Turning his attention to the beautiful woman beside him, he gently placed a sweet, slow kiss against her gorgeous, very familiar lips.

Two matching smiles appeared as they parted.

"Good morning." She purred, as she placed her head against his muscular chest.

"Yes it is."

"How did you sleep?"

As she said this, she smiled. She knew very well what he was going to say.

He knew the words he was about to say would get her riled. With a naughty grin he spoke.

"Some good lookin' broad kept me up the whole night."

"Shut up." was her only word as she slapped him in the chest.

He grabbed her hand, knowing she would hit him again. His left hand entangled itself with hers as she rested her head back on his chest.

"Come on, you know I love you."

"I'm not sure, with just being insulted, the evidence says otherwise."

He lifted up their entangled hands. Two beads of light shown in the sun.

"Our matching gold bands are the evidence."

A smile formed as she lifted her head up to make eye contact with him.

"I love you, Mr. Daniel Messer."

"I love you, Mrs. Lindsay Messer."

Their lips met in a passionate, heated kiss.

Two CSIs where going to be late to work today.

**The End**

* * *

_Author's Note_: Thanks to Ashley for being my Beta. 


End file.
